Gift Finders
by kluna
Summary: Joey and Yami are up to something, and Seto and Yugi aren't liking it!


**Gift Finders**

Growling angrily at the spirit, Joey yanked his shirt and pull him closer, "Listen! You and me are going to find an apology gift for Seto and Yugi!"

Yami glared at him and pushes him away, "Why?"

"(1) Because of you're 'blabbering' (He told Yugi what they were doing) Seto knew I was lying about going to the arcade! Do you know how angry he was!" Joey hissed with smoke coming out of his head. But after taking a deep breath he continued, "And you need to buy Yug an apology gift for embarrassing him in front of Gramps."

"Oh yeah, I forgot," he mumbled.

"Idiot," Joey huff in a quiet mumbled.

"Alright, let's get this over with so I can have sex with my aibou again," Yami said impatiently.

"AAAGGGHHH! I don't need the image!" Joey shrieked and tried to shake the image out of his head.

Yami let out a groan and pulled the shrieking blond along as he head for the red convertible Joey convinced Seto to buy for his birthday. Opening the passenger door, he got in and waited for Joey to get out of his shrieking state, which took forever; due to a certain brunet who perverted the blond's mind for far too long for him to get it over with in a second.

* * *

"Hello?" Seto answered angrily. In truth, he was still pissed that the blond lied to him about going to the arcade when he was actually out with Yami doing whatever they were doing. And the part that pissed him off the most was that no matter how many times he asked the blond, Joey refuses to tell him.

"Hey, it's me," Yugi replied, "Have you see Yami? I tried calling his cell phone but he didn't answer."

"No, I haven't see him," Seto replied even angrier than he was before. This is just what he needed to hear, another worthless thing to waste his time.

"Oh okay, but if you see him, can you tell him to call back?" Yugi asked softly in worried tone.

"Alright," Seto almost hung up when suddenly something popped into his head concerning his blond puppy, "Yugi, have you see Joey?"

"No, he hasn't come by," Yugi replied.

"Alright," he hung up and turned back to his laptop with a groan. "That Puppy better not be out with Yami doing something he know he shouldn't." he let out another groan and started typing on his laptop at unbelievable fast pace. But he couldn't help but worried about his puppy. "Damn! I can't take it anymore!"

He grabbed the phone and started dialing.

"Hello?" a soft worried tone answered.

"Yugi, I coming over and picked you up. We're going to find the stupid Mutt and the idiot Pharaoh!"

* * *

"How about this?" Yami held up a snow globe with a duel card inside, that you could actually take out and put in your own card or photo.

"Hmmm, do you think Seto would like this?" Joey held up a white trench coat.

"Doesn't my ancient cousin already had too many of those?"

"Hm, you're right," the blond put it back, "Oh, and Yugi probably wouldn't want that."

"And why wouldn't he?" Yami questioned.

"Remember the one last time you gave him? You broke it when the snow refuses to rise," the blond stated.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," the ancient spirit mumbled and went back to finding a present.

Letting out a sigh as he stared at the spirit, Joey mumbled, "Idiot."

* * *

"Are you sure they're together?" Yugi asked for the hundredth time since Seto picked him up.

"No," he groaned, "But maybe."

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked again.

"NO!" Seto roared.

"But what if-?"

UGH!"

* * *

"This?" Yami held up a bunch of toasters.

"Nope," Joey shook his head. "How about this?" it was his turn to hold up the coffee cans he think might be a good apology gift, since Seto loved coffee.

Yami returned Joey's earlier gesture, "Nope. Beside Kaiba already have a stock full of coffees? What's the point of buying more?"

"Ugh," the both of them let out in unison.

"Finding them an apology gift is so hard!" Yami almost shouted, earning a glare from the clerk.

"I know," the blond agreed, "Usually I just apologize to Seto, but he's very mad this time."

"I know how you felt," Yami patted his back.

Joey managed a small smile before the two let out another sigh. At this rate, they probably wouldn't be able to find a present before the stores closed.

* * *

"Why are you turning back?" Yugi asked. Seto just suddenly u-turn back to the Game Shop.

"We are going to wait at home. I'm dropping you off and then I am going back to wait for the Puppy at home," Seto replied with annoyance. Who knew Yugi could be this annoying. Then again, Yami is just as annoying.

* * *

"Hey, Build-a-bear-workshop!" Yami gestured toward the store.

"Nah, what's the point when I could make one," Joey sighed.

"Hey, it's a costume store!" Yami gestured toward another store.

"Nah, what good is a costume for an apology gift?" Joey let out another sighed.

"I give up!" Yami practically shouted, earning stares from other shoppers, "We been here for hours! And what did we buy? Nothing! Why can't we just build them a bear and go home!"

"That's it!" Joey clapped his hand together; "We can make our own bear or duel monster for them as an apology?"

"So we're going to Build-a-bear-workshop after all?" Yami asked.

"Nope!" Joey smiled brightly, "We're going over to Mai!"

"What? Why?" Yami questioned.

"Mai have all the material we need," Joey explained, "And beside, her place is the only place we can work in without Yugi or Seto knowing."

"But I thought you said we're going to build them a bear?" Yami asked.

"Not build, make! You're going to make one for Yugi, and I'm going to make one for Seto. Come on, let's go!" Joey literally grabbed the ancient spirit's arm and dragged him out of the mall.

* * *

Seto let out a loud growled and threw the ripped-in-half pillow across the room. His puppy haven't come home since yesterday and now he was far beyond pissed. Luckily, Mokuba was at a friend's house for the weekend, so he didn't have to worry about scaring his little brother for life.

Hearing the front door closed, Seto let out another angry growled and as quietly as a mouse, he walked out of the room and towards the stairs. Considering how angry he is, it's surprising how he could even managed be so quiet.

Trying to be as quiet as ever, Joey looked at the mini Blue Eye plushy in his hand once more before deciding to head to bed. He and Yami have been up all night trying to make the plushy (well, it's because Yami keep making mistake here and there), which is why they ended up staying over at Mai.

"Joseph Wheeler!" Joey flinched and quickly looked up at the angry brunet approaching him.

"S-Seto!" he stammered in surprised and quickly hid the plushy behind his back. He didn't expect the brunet to be up this early. It's only 6 for crying out loud.

"You better have a good explanation or you are in so much trouble!" Seto roared and yanked the blond's shirt.

"Ah! W-Wait! Here!" he shoved the plushy at Seto and broke free from his grip.

Seto stared at the plushy in his hand with a raised eyebrow, "What's this?"

"Um," Joey fidgeted, "I-I made it for you as an apology gift. Yami and I stay up all night making them for you and Yugi. I'm sorry Seto. I'm sorry I lied about going to the arcade. I didn't want you to know I was out with Yami."

"Doing what?" Seto growled. Apparently, he's still pissed, even though he was thankful for the plushy.

"Um," he fidgeted again, "I-It was going to be your birthday soon and I wanted to surprised you with a gift that you don't already had. And since Mokuba was staying at a friend's house, I didn't want to bother him. Yugi wasn't available and so were the others. The only one with nothing to do was Yami, and considering you're his ancient cousin, he probably know you best, so I asked him to help me look for a present for you."

"But I don't recall you buying anything," Seto stated.

"Um, it's because nothing was good enough and the store was about to close so, I didn't get a chance to look for other things that might be a good birthday present," the blond explained, "And I didn't want you to know I wanted to surprised you, so I told Yami not to tell you anything. I knew you would be mad, but I didn't want to ruin it. I'm sorry Seto. I didn't mean to upset you."

Letting out a sigh, Seto looked at the mini Blue Eye plushy in his hand and a little smile appeared on his face, "You and Yami made this?" there wasn't any disgust in his tone, but a rather nice soft ring to it.

"Y-Yeah. We stayed up all night making them because Yami kept making mistakes here and there and Mai was lonely, so we ended up staying over at her place. I was going to call home, but Mai broke her home phone, and my cell phone was low on battery. Yami broke his when he got angry that he kept making mistakes and Mai lost her charger so her cell phone was also low on battery. Kind of unbelievable."

"Alright," Seto looked at him, "I accept your apology."

"Really?" the blond's face lit up.

"But next time," he slide his arms around the blond's slim waist, "Just tell me the truth. I hate when you're hiding something from me."

"Okay," Joey rested his head on the taller teen shoulder and put his arms around the taller teen.

"By the way, Yugi is really annoying at times," Seto stated with an annoyed tone.

Joey softly chuckled and hugged Seto tighter, "I love you."

"Hm," Seto pull Joey tighter, "I love you too."

"I wonder what's going on with Yugi and Yami," Joey said suddenly.

* * *

"Aibou! I'm sorry!" Yami knocked on the door again. The mini Kuriboh plushy still in his hand. As soon as he got home, Yugi locked himself in the bathroom and wouldn't come out. "I can explain, just please come out! Grandpa really needed to go!"

"Fine!" Yugi swing the door open and glared at Yami.

"Thank Ra!" Grandpa flew passed them into the bathroom, not before pushing Yugi out. Yugi landed in Yami's arms. Blushing, he tried to get away, "Let go of me!"

"No," Yami said firmly, "I won't let go no matter what."

"Let go! I'm mad at you," Yugi glared.

"Let me explain at least," Yami begged.

Yugi glared at him some more before letting out a sigh, "Fine!"

"Thank you," Yami let out a relief sighed and pushed the plushy toward Yugi after letting me go, "Here. I'm sorry for embarrassing you in front Grandpa."

Yugi stared speechless at the mini Kuriboh plushy. He slowly took the plushy from Yami and stared at it some more. "You made this?"

"How did you know?" Yami stared surprisingly at the smaller teen.

"The little snitches here and there," Yugi pointed out, "Did Joey taught you how to make it?"

"Yeah," Yami scratched the back of his head with a light blushed, "I kept making mistakes so Joey and I ended up staying over at Mai. I wanted to call home and informed you but I broke my phone when I got irritated and Joey's cell phone was low on battery. Mai broke her home phone and she lost her charger so her cell phone battery was low too."

"Why were you over at Mai?" Yugi asked.

"Mai have the materials we needed to make the plushy," Yami explained.

Yugi looked at the plushy again and smiled, "Thank You, Yami."

Yami smiled back and slide his arms around Yugi, "So, will you forgive me?"

"Hm," Yugi nodded and snuggled closer to him, "But next time, at least leave a note to informed me. Joey and you have Kaiba and I searched all over town for you two. Just leave a notice next time, alright?"

"Okay," Yami nodded and pull Yugi even tighter against him.

"Oi!" Grandpa called from the bathroom, "If you two are going to do it, do it somewhere else! We have costumer today!"

"Grandpa!" Yugi blushed, turning crimson.

"Alright!" Yami replied.

"Yami!" Yugi blushed even a deeper red.

"What? It's Grandpa's idea," Yami said innocently.

"UGH! You two are impossible!" Yugi shouted and started stomping away angrily.

"Wait, Aibou! You still going sleep with me, right?" Yami called, chasing after his embarrassed hikari.

**AN- Hope You All Enjoy This Oneshot! I Didn't Really Know What To DO, So I hope You Like What I Came Up With! Until Next Time! **


End file.
